Nuestro mundo, Nuestra historia
by Paoolo2011
Summary: Esta historia se centra en un mundo moderno, donde nuestros principales son estudiantes de él colegio C.A (Cesar Acuña), que vivirán muchas aventuras juntos, (guerras, supervivencia, cosas de la vida, romance, convivencia, etc), toda clase de aventuras juntos, desde convivencia y problemas en la escuela, hasta una guerra donde tendrán que sobrevivir. Fantasía, Drama, Humor, Horror.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestro mundo, nuestra historia**

Mi nombre es Guilmon Nerd, fui uno de los de la gran familia de los Nerd, la familia más inteligente de todas, que sacaban las mejores notas.

Eso fue alguna vez… antes del incidente…

En todos los periódicos lo titulaban y titulan como "el incidente inexplicable", nadie sabía lo que sucedió, nadie pudo prevenir el desastre, ni los _sismólogos_ pudieron prevenirlo; era extraño, nunca antes había pasado algo así en la vida.

Estaba cansado, tan solo me dispuse un rato a pensar en ello y no obtenía ninguna respuesta razonable, pero bueno aquí estaba, caminando por la Av. La Mar a cerca de las tres de la tarde, volviendo a mi casa, en busca de algo distinto… o al menos un taco…

Saben antes yo era de una país llamado "La Caja", pero repito que fue destruido en el incidente inexplicable y desde hace un año estoy en esta ciudad, que se hace llamar "Aldea de la Hoja", esta era una ciudad antigua y culta; pero con la modernización que trajeron los **cajaneanos** se volvió una ciudad moderna.

Había pocas personas, estaban caminando con sus ternos muy acaloradamente por el lugar, tratando de tapar el sol con sus portafolios y caminando apresuradamente, como era de suponerse todos ellos estaban trabajando, mientras los alumnos estaban volviendo a sus casas. Bueno, por lo menos nosotros..

Di mi último paso del día en la calle y mire hacia la puerta de mi casa, era una casa pequeña y no lograba entender porque vivía en ella. Saque mis llaves y entre en mi casa, cerré con el seguro y me percate de la presencia de mi "padre", estaba viendo el canal de las noticias sentado en su sofá de un cuerpo.

'Oh hola papá" Mi padre volteo su cabeza levemente y luego se levanto de su sofá, mientras parecía estirarse, 'Oh, hola Guilmon Nerd, como te fue en la escuela? 'luego retomo su postura y me comenzó a observar, sé que eso es normal en una conversación, pero sentía que me observaba con su dichosa mirada imponente que siempre era cubierta por sus lentes negros que llevaba en el rostro.

'Bien Papá, solo planeaba saludarte', alzó su mirada mientras desplegaba una sonrisa entre dientes y hizo una risa para sí mismo , 'Guilmon Nerd sé que algo te intriga ' me sorprendí, no comprendía cómo pudo saberlo 'pero.. 'Dijo mi padre 'ya estás en la edad de las dudas, es normal que no comprendas muchas cosas, si algún día realmente necesitas mi ayuda sobre algo que no sepas como solucionar, dímelo'

Decía ello mientras estaba mirando al techo, era un sabio, mi padre era un sabio! , en esos momentos me recordó la estatua de Stalin, alguien que fue del consejo de ministros, un genio como él. Tan solo que mi padre no era jefe del consejo de ministros sino un congresista.

Lo quede mirando con admiración sin siquiera contestarle, realmente admiraba a mi "padre."

'Bueno hijo ya me voy a trabajar' me dijo mientras se echaba su perfume, guardo su perfume en el bolsillo de su terno y se fue.

Entre a mi cuarto, deje mis lentes en mi mesa de noche y me recosté en mi cama dispuesto a dormir, estaba sudoroso, me quite la camisa y me quede sin polo, con mi panza al aire y mi cuerpo carcoso.

Saque mi teléfono celular y puse mi lista de contactos, cicle en Niña (una compañera) me puse el celular en el oído y esperaba la intercepción telefónica, no pasaba nada y con ello supe que ella no estaba hablando con nadie.

"Que extraño.. Niña ya no llama a Bakura desde hace tiempo.. "

Miré al techo y pensaba en ello, que algo extraño pasaba, siempre vienen juntos a la escuela pero no logro entender por qué. En el colegio no se hablan en lo más mínimo, Bakura tiene como 15 años y Niña como 12, es imposible que sean alguna clase de pareja (Bakura ya me lo hubiese restregado en la cara ¬¬). Cerré los ojos y me quede dormido en mi mar de ideas, tenía que pensar…"

.Pronto el capitulo 2, voy a ver como subir el capitulo 2 ^^ (me cuesta trabajo entender esta página).


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen por haber hecho el capitulo uno tan corto, es que era mi primer episodio y quería ver si se podía subir los capítulos (para no estar haciendo muchos episodios y al final no poder subirlos).

Por cierto, aprovechando que estoy en esto quería decirles que se verá desde no solo la perspectiva de Guilmon Nerd, sino desde el ámbito de distintos personajes, tan solo que me resulto más fácil iniciar desde él xD. . Disculpen las Molestias.

 **Capitulo 2:"La Batería"**

Hacía un frío terrible, no paraba de temblar en mi cama pensando que ya pronto tendría que levantarme. 'En momentos como este me da ganas de maldecir mis corpúsculos de Krause' me dije mientras reiteré en fruncir el ceño.

Pensando nuevamente en el tema del desastre inexplicable, la gente creía que ese fenómeno natural fue obra y gracia de Poseidón. Exacto, la gente ya no creía en el Dios Católico o Cristiano, sino en Poseidón.

La Leyenda cuenta que hace aproximadamente un año, cuando nos mudamos recién a la Aldea de la Hoja, se apareció Poseidón frente a una gran multitud de personas y amenazó con destruir la aldea sino le daban ofrendas. Un mes fue el plazo que dio para estas ofrendas.

Los "superhumanos" se le enfrentaron y dicen que no pudieron hacer nada frente a Poseidón. Bueno, yo no lo creo. Eso es lo que la gente cuenta.

Los superhumanos eran las personas más fuertes de la caja, eran increíblemente poderosos, ellos eran una asociación de cuatro personas. Sí recuerdo bien, siempre aparecían en los noticieros, sus nombres eran: X-men, Ken Jr., el Soldado de ******* y el legendario Hombre Golpeador.

Algunos de mis compañeros de clase y yo, conocimos a Ken Jr. hace tiempo en nuestra antigua escuela, antes de su destrucción, se llamaba "La Escuelita del Super Apoterotico", en ella Ken Jr. también estudiaba. Era de nuestra edad y era el más fuerte de la clase. Lo respetaba mucho, por su fuerza, pero si hablamos de su inteligencia jo,jo,jo...

El resto de superhumanos no los conocía bien. X-men era el presidente de la caja, bueno ahora sería el expresidente, ya que se hicieron las elecciones y ganó Hadrian Fuentes.

Por cierto, yo no creo que Poseidón exista, ya que cuando pasó el mes y nadie dió ofrendas, Poseidón nunca atacó.

Desde el principio supuse y sabía que era una farsa, además cualquier persona que sabe hacer **Ninjutsus** podría hacer esa ilusión. Para ello solo tendrías que entrar a la escuela de **Artes Oscuras** por unos meses.

'Pero ¿no tendrán prohibido hacer eso!? ' 'Sino cualquiera de ellos podría hacer un ninjutsu de un monstro o algo así, o hacerse pasar por otra persona' exclamó Guilmon Nerd fastidiado por este asunto.

'Que molestia, por eso yo quería entrar a esa escuela de brujos..Por eso estudie tanto y entre tanto con la varita..'

'Aunque no importa, sería una pérdida de tiempo y además demoraría más en acabar mis estudios y posteriormente mi carrera universitaria' Se dijo mientras fruncía reiteradamente su fastidio e inquietud.

Unos minutos después se escucho un sonido estruendoso y chirriante, era su reloj despertador.

Eran las seis de la mañana, pronto se aproximaría el sol imponente, pero este por ahora era obstruido por la niebla agobiante, que sometía a todos los ciudadanos al más abrumador frío que se vivía todas las mañanas.

No obstante, en otra avenida completamente distinta a la de nuestro intérprete. Se aproximaba una merienda familiar.

'Toc, toc' Se escuchaba una pequeña llamada en la puerta de la habitación.

'Quién es?' pregunto soñoliento.

'Bakura, despierta' Se escuchó una voz de orden pero apacible.

'Niña acaba de hacer el desayuno, baja para desayunar'

'Ahorita? ' Pregunté mientras ideaba más evasivas.

Busqué mi celular y ojeé la hora.

'No sé, digo.. ejem… recién son las 6:25 de la mañana.. '

Se sintió un aura de enfado al otro lado de la puerta.

'Bakuraaaa!' Se oyó en la recamara como si mi padre estuviera adentro.

'Niña se ha esforzado mucho en hacer el desayuno, así que lo mínimo que podemos hacer es comerlo!'Dijo exaltado 'Te quiero en el comedor en 10 minutos!, Bakura!' Luego se oyó sus pasos bajando las escaleras.

'Bien..' 'No tengo otra opción que acatar..'

'Demonios..' Me levanté de la cama fácilmente, posteriormente despojándome de mi caliente sabana y mis prendas de dormir, dispuesto a que el frio me domine ó yo domar el frío.

Unos minutos después de cambiarme me dirigí al baño bostezando y refunfuñando entre dientes porque Niña tuvo que hacer el desayuno tan temprano.

Entré en el baño y me aproximé al tocado. Mientras me cepillaba los dientes me percaté que mi hermoso pelo blanco en el espejo se veía descuajeringado.

Me quite mis prendas y entre a la ducha con agua caliente y comencé a bañarme. Cuando salí mire mi cuerpo en el espejo, y vi a otra persona en él.

Mi cabello descuajeringado se puso hermoso y caído hasta mi espalda baja.

Con orgullo expresé una sonrisa..'¡Ese es el poder del Champú, el acondicionador y el re-acondicionador!' dije mientras me peinaba el cabello volviendo a mi estilo ondulado, con el pelo rizado.

' BAKURAA!'Se escucho la voz estruendosa de mi papá.

'Baja ya para comer, han pasado 25 minutos!'

'Ya voy Papá!' Exclamé mientras me alisaba el cabello con el peine.

Rápidamente me puse mi pantalón de uniforme y mi camisa blanca con mi chaqueta azul, y bajé corriendo las escaleras.

'Ya Papá aquí estoy!' exclame agobiado.

'Por fin Bakura, ya vamos a empezar a desayunar' dijo mi padre sentado en la mesa del comedor con un emparedado de jamón y su taza de café.

Como siempre mi padre portaba sus lentes, su camisa blanca, su terno marrón, y su respectiva corbata negra. Mi padre siempre fue un sujeto muy trabajador en la policía, aunque ahora que es jefe de la "APN" solo se sienta en el escritorio y revisa papeleos.

Vi a Niña sirviendo los platos y los vasos con agua.

'Bien y qué preparó Niña?' Pregunté emocionado.

Niña me miró con una sonrisa modesta. 'Por lo menos se saluda' me dijo poniendo un gesto en broma.

Me miraba con su sonrisa hipócrita. Con su cara redonda y sus dos cachos en punta que tenía en el pelo, uno por extremidad. Pero lo que más me desesperaba era su polo de una piña feliz como intentando demostrar inocencia.

Estúpida Niña, desde que mi padre la adoptó ya no me agrada como persona, todo porque su padre se fue a prisión. Realmente la detesto, lo peor es que mi padre por ser mujer la consciente mucho; y eso que yo soy el hijo original.

'Cl-claro Niña, ... Hola' dije mientras hacía en mi rostro una sonrisa falsa e hipócrita, pero muy creíble.

Niña desplego una risa.

'Hoy hice una nueva receta que aprendí, "sandwich monte Poseidón", pruébalos están deliciosos'

'Bien…' dije mientras cogía los sándwiches.

'No puede ser!' exclama mi Papá mientras mira la hora.

'Niños se nos va a hacer tarde, guárdenlo en unas bolsas, lo comerán en el colegio' dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa.

Pasaron 10 o 15 minutos y al final quien más se demoró fue mi Papá. Se le había olvidado donde había dejado las llaves del auto.

El tiempo pasó volando mientras me recostaba en la ventana y miraba toda la vía expresa con muchos autos haciendo carrera entre ellos. Cuando menos lo pensé ya estábamos en la puerta del Colegio Cesar Acuña.

Eran las 7:30 así que entre sin preocupaciones de que quizás me hubiera olvidado de hacer alguna tarea.

Entre al salón con Niña, y me percaté que los únicos que estaban en el salón aparte de nosotros dos eran: Guilmon Nerd, su "noviecita" Matilda, Nelson, Alex Jr., Toby Rubio y Jorgito.

Eran los de siempre y bueno, ya me había acostumbrado.

Niña se fue a la segunda carpeta de la fila derecha a hablar con Nelson.

'Como era de esperarse' refunfuñe entre dientes.

Desde que conoció a Nelson siempre está ahí Niña de chupamedias.

Giré mi cabeza mientras me acerqué a mi asiento y dejé mi mochila, y de re-ojo vi con quién de ellos podría tener una conversación, hasta que lleguen mis amigos. Aunque ya sabía con quien podría ser…

Me acerqué a la carpeta de Alex Jr. con intenciones de saludarlo.

'Oye Alex Jr.., que estás haciendo? 'dije mientras miraba que estaba haciendo algo con sus manos.

'Oh, Hola Bakura!' me saludo con emoción. 'Me estoy haciendo la manicure!' exclamó orgulloso mientras se retocaba las uñas con esmalte de color transparente.

Lo miré con un repudió que tengo a esa clase de personas, pero me estaba controlando para no golpearlo.

Alex Jr. interrumpió mis pensamientos y alzo su voz amanerada.

'Quiero estar churro para cuando me vea "Idgar."

Y además yo no soy…

'..Gay' susurré.

Alex jr. dejó su maquillaje y me miro a los ojos.

'Que dijiste Bakura?'

Apreté los puños aguantando pegarle.. 'Dije! Gaaayy!'

Se torno un silencio incómodo y todo el salón que estaba allí comenzó a observarnos.

'Oye lo que dijiste está mal, es discriminación' dijo Alex Jr. con voz amanerada.

'Cállate estúpido Gay!' 'A ti solo te gusta besar cualquier hombre del salón!'

"uuuu..." la gente comenzó a alardear, como elogiando la humillación en público que le acababa de hacer.

'Vamos Bakura no seas tan celoso, solo porque sabes que no tienes ni una mínima posibilidad conmigo.'

"ohhhhhhh..."la gente comenzó a alardear de nuevo.

Y en ese momento se activó un ataque especial de Bakura, que lo denomino: "Tornado Bakura". En este ataque Bakura avanza corriendo golpeando a cualquier cosa que se intervenga en el camino de lo que desea atacar, dando varios golpes al azar en el aire hasta atinarle al individuo.

'Uooohhhhh.!' Bakura comenzó a acercarse con su técnica "Tornado Bakura" hacia Alex Jr. y le **"propinó"** un golpe rápido pero mortal, que le cayó en la quijada.

Alex Jr. cayó al suelo sin ninguna clase de resistencia y empezó a llorar.

'Uooohhh!'Bakura en vez de arrepentirse de su acto, estaba más enojado por la contraofensiva de Alex Jr.

'No llores estúpido Gay! Los hombres no lloran en una pelea!' dijo mientras comenzaba a patearlo en el suelo con la planta de la zapatilla.

Se escucho un ruido en la puerta, que ya todos sobreentendían que era cuando alguien abría la puerta e ingresaba.

'Ji,ji…' 'Y así será mejor para que aprenda la lección.' Comentó Artie con su entrañable voz aguda.

'Claro pe!' 'Se cree bravo y su flaca me habla por el face' Dijo el Causha con orgullo.

En ese momento Causha se percató de la pelea.

'..Pe?' 'Oe Artie mira, una pelea'

'Ji, ji' Desplego su risa.

'Ya sé pues, están golpeando al gay de Alex Jr.' comentó mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo y se sentaba en su carpeta.

'Ja!, pe!' 'Pobre chibolo mongol!"

La mayoría de los que estaban presentes observaban con un poco de lastima el abuso que cometía Bakura. Pero no se entrometían en la pelea, no era su problema…

'Bien..' 'Y eso es para que aprendas!' dijo Bakura gritando a todo pulmón.

Alex jr. no hizo nada más que llorar, tapándose el rostro en postura fetal. Bakura hizo una extraña faceta, mientras inhalaba aire y posteriormente lo exhaló, provocando que saliera saliva de sus labios como proyectiles, hacia el dorso de Alex Jr.

Bakura lo miro con desprecio. Se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a las últimas carpetas en caminata rápida.

Sus dos palmas chocaron levemente fuerte con la carpeta de Artie y el Causha… levemente fuerte pero provocando un robusto sonido e incómodo.

'Hola Causha, hola Artie, los estaba esperando.' Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

'Oe no te eleves chibolo mongol' 'Bajate ya de tu nube pe o nosotros te bajamos.'

Bakura notó que se había incomodado por el sonido.

'Bien..' él dijo. Se volvió hacia ellos y dijo: 'Oigan Jorgito nos tiene que dar los hot cakes que ustedes dijeron que nos preparen, ¿recuerdan..?'

'Ah cierto pe!'

'Ah sí.. Jorgito, Ji,ji…' Sonrió Artie con malicia. 'Ya pues vamos, vamos' Dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla.

'Ya pe ya, vao, vao!'Causha se levantó de su silla de golpe, provocando que su silla hiciera un chirrido.

Los tres se acercaron en mancha donde Jorgito.

'Hola Jorgito..' Artie desplegó una sonrisa maliciosa.

'Los hot cakes pe!' reclamó el Causha.

Jorgito volteó y los miró, mostró un pavor inmenso al estar cerca de ellos y comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

'Rápido pues' dijo Artie reclamando. 'No me digas que los has olvidado!?'

'No! No!' dijo Jorgito angustiado.

'S-Sí los traje..' comentó mientras abría su mochila.

'Bien Jorgito, bien, ya estas aprendiendo.'

En ese instante Jorgito se encogió de hombros y saco tres bolsas grandes de su mochila. Los tres automáticamente le quitaron las bolsas. 'Cada uno una bolsa" dijo Artie alegremente mientras giraba la cabeza para ver la cara de sus cómplices.

Alegres y satisfechos de su hazaña, volvieron a sus asientos.

Eran las 7:55 y sorpresivamente la mayoría del salón ya había llegado.

'Ya fue, ya fue' Dijo Artie un poco angustiado. 'Son las 7:55, ya comeremos en el recreo.'

'Khi? Fuiiraa' respondió el Causha levantando su antebrazo en señal de queja. 'Ya que importa pe, me salto la clase de Diagoras y ya.'

'No es que no, pues. Nos toca hoy con Lizardo' dijo Artie en tono de pesadez.

'Alaa..' 'Ya fue pe' respondió el Causha poniendo su Botín en su mochila.

'Ah, sí porcierto..' dijo Bakura acercándose a ellos. 'Aún sobra tiempo para..' dijo apuntando con su cabeza a Guilmon Nerd.

Artie miro el reloj de pared y vió que eran las 8:00 en punto.

'Ya está bien aún sobra minutos.'

Los tres nuevamente en grupo, se acercaron a Guilmon Nerd hasta rodear su carpeta.

'Buenas Tardes compañeros, ¿que se les ofrece?'

'No te hagas el tonto' dijo Artie mostrando seriedad. 'Ya sabes porque estamos aquí'

'Disculpen compañeros, ya pagué mi cuota.' Dijo Guilmon Nerd mostrando ingenuidad.

'No te hagas el tonto!' exclamó Artie mientras lo agarraba del cuello del polo, acercando el cuello y cara de Guilmon Nerd al suyo.

'Oh..' Guilmon Nerd evitaba mirarlo hacia los ojos y abrió su boca.

'Te refieres.. a la torta?'

Artie lo miro fijamente. 'Sí! A la torta de jamón!'

'Sí la tengo Artie, pero suéltame para dártela'

Artie soltó su cuello del polo en seguida. Guilmon Nerd retrocedió bruscamente chocando su dorso con la silla y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar rápidamente.

'Ya pues rápido, no tengo todo el día.'

'Sí a eso voy Artie' dijo mientras sacaba apresuradamente de su mochila una bolsa negra del tamaño de su mano.

Artie le quito la bolsa bruscamente y cogió lo de adentro. Era una especié de comida enrollada con papel aluminio, pero tenía forma de cuadrada. Artie lo sacó emocionado del papel aluminio y se percató que era un pan.

Artie sonrió y repentinamente se lo metió a la boca.

"El placer de una comida era espectacular, pero no se comparaba con el placer de obtener lo que quieres sin esforzarte". Nadie se imaginaba que la felicidad que lo rodeaba le duraría muy poco.

'¿¡Otra vez torta de huevo!?' dijo Artie molesto.

'...' Guilmon Nerd miraba los ojos de Artie pidiendo clemencia.

Artie enfadado, tiró la torta de huevo en el suelo y la piso con sus botas.

'No mi torta de huevo..' Guilmon Nerd exclamó.

'Callate pe!' dijo el Causha molesto.

'Altie!' llamó a su camarada en voz de mando. 'Vamo' a pegarle"

'Ji.. Prepárate…'

Guilmon Nerd comenzó a agitarse siquiera haber empezado la pelea, estaba "hundido"contra su silla, estaba completamente asustado. Artie y el Causha retrocedieron dos pasos para dejar que se levantara y hacer una "pelea justa" según ellos. Guilmon Nerd no sabía qué hacer, estaba sudando frío...

'Oigaaan!' gritó Edgar Malo desde el fondo del salón apagando la tensión del ambiente.

Artie y el Causha giraron sus cabezas a verlo.

Se escuchó un impacto fuerte, que era provocado por los pies de Edgar Malo que se habían plantado sobre su propia carpeta, mientras que su dorso se relajaba con el respaldo de la silla.

'Rápido! Lizardo se aproxima!'

Artie inmediatamente miro el reloj y se percató que eran las 8:10.

'Rayos!' dijo Artie mientras dirigía su vista a el Causha.

'Ya fue pe' 'será otro día.' opinó desanimado.

'Te salvaste Guilmon Nerd, verás después.' Dijo Artie señalándolo.

Se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta. Artie volteó hacia la misma y se percató de Lizardo.

Lizardo entró ignorando completamente a su alrededor, y fue directamente a su pupitre de profesor. Todos lo observaban.

'Bueno, guarden lo que están haciendo, que la clase ya va a empezar.' Dijo con su voz desgastada de anciano.

Miró a Artie, lo miró con sus peculiares ojos entrecerrados.

'Artie ve a tu sitio.'

Artie dudó en hacerlo. No sabía porque no quería obedecer, Lizardo lo había dicho normalmente, pero sentía como una clase de humillación al hacerle caso, pero no vio más opción que acatar. Se dio media vuelta en rumbo a su carpeta.

'Jo,jo,jo…' escuchó Artie a sus espaldas.

'¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya, Artie?' dijo Guilmon Nerd en sus pensamientos. 'Jo,jo,jo, esta clase recién acaba de empezar.'

'Bien chicos prepárense que la clase empieza en 3,2,1.. .'

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará…_**

Gracias a todos los que apoyan y leen esta historia, realmente me alegra que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa o pregunta que necesiten la pueden poner en los comentarios.

Ustedes pensarán como imaginarse a los personajes, sé que podría ser complicado porque no explico mucho de su físico y ello, ustedes son libres de imaginárselos como deseen, pero les dejare por si acaso la lista de cómo YO me los imagino :D

Artie= Artie de Shrek

Causha= Busquen Causha en google imágenes.

Bakura= Bakura Yugioh!

Niña= Astroboy de 1980 animado

Edgar Malo= Mondo Oowada

Toby R.= Astroboy de la película 3D pero cabello rubio de la misma forma.

Alex Jr.= Pete Kowalski

Papá de Bakura= Soichiro Yagami

Guilmon Nerd= Guilmon de Digimon pero con Lentes, camisa y pantalón de uniforme.

Nelson= Yasuhiro Hagakure.

Jorgito= Cookie, del manual de supervivencia de Ned.

Matilda= No sé pero le veo un parecido en personalidad con Daria.

X-men: Ciclope de marvel.

Soldado de *****= Dodoria

Ken Jr.= Ken de 1980, (el de cabello marrón).

El resto se los dejo a su imaginación por ahora.

Gracias por leer ;D


End file.
